OFPC02 / Transcript
It was an ordinary day at Izumihama Middle School. The school day was about to begin and students were conversing with their friends in classrooms and corridors. “You won’t believe how much she moaned at me! It wasn’t my fault I was late to school and late home!” Iruka was complaining to her best friend, Amana. The green haired girl chuckled slightly. “You know, you should have just went with the rest of us. Then you wouldn’t have gotten in as much trouble.” Iruka began to pout. “I know that! But the ocean was beautiful! And it’s not like I regret it!” Listening to her friend, Amana chuckled once again, before pulling a more serious face. “You did leave before that attack though, right?” Hearing those words, Iruka’s eyes widened. She didn’t realise anyone had actually noticed the fight! “O-of course not! What attack? I didn’t hear anything about a guy with ugly hair trying to kill a narwhal! Not at all! Where did you hear that?” She nervously laughed, which was followed by a brief moment of silence. “Iruka, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?” “Heh? I’m fine! Why would you think otherwise?” Iruka protested as Amana stroked her own cheek. “Well, I mentioned an attack and your first thought was bad hair and narwhals, after all,” She sweatdropped, before continuing, “Anyway, a lot of locals claim they saw a monster at the beach the other day, attacking! Apparently, it was stopped by a girl in pink but… doesn’t it seem so unlikely? Especially considering there are no signs of damage. Maybe it’s one big prank…” Amana remained deep in thought, as Iruka sighed in relief. Thank goodness Amana didn’t believe it. If Cure Dolphin became a well-known figure, it wouldn’t be long until Amana would figure it all out. She wasn’t an idiot, after all. If she did, she'd surely try to get involved, putting herself in danger, like Wave said. If Amana got hurt because of a mistake she had made, Iruka wouldn’t be able to bear it... Meanwhile, a girl with wavy, midnight blue hair had accidentally overheard their conversation. “A monster, huh…” ♡ Wakame paced around Deep Blue’s lair. Had he really just been beaten by a human girl? One with attitude, no less. The thought of it was so humiliating..! “Really Wakame? Not only did you not bring back the Fantasia Jewel, but you let the enemy get away with it?” A bitter voice spoke up. Wakame froze. “Sorry, I almost mistook you for somebody who actually knows what they’re doing, with the way you were talking down on me.,” He spat back, as a woman came into the light. She had long, black hair, and piercing red eyes. She frowned. “I’ll have you know, I can get a Fantasia Jewel, unlike you.” The woman played with her hair, treating obtaining a Fantasia Jewel like it was child play. Wakame scowled. “Actually, you’re both ''hopeless.” A third voice spoke, revealing a small girl. She had long, raven hair, and purple eyes. Despite appearing only around ten or eleven, she had an air of maturity surrounding her. The older woman shot the girl a sharp look. “I don’t appreciate being talked down on by a little girl, Same.” She responded, as the small girl, Same, gave a sly smile. “I may be a little girl, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m stronger than both of you combined,” She turned away once again, clearly done with the conversation. Wakame clenched his fist. “Oh really? I'd like to see you go against the Pretty Cure." He smirked slightly, knowing exactly how the other two would respond. "Resorting to lies like the Pretty Cure… how pathetic," the older woman scoffed, as a small trace of shock appeared on Same's face. "Lies? You really are naïve, Kaisei." Wakame continued, greatly enjoying the woman's increasing frustration. He turned to leave. "Anyway, this time I'll not only obtain a Fantasia Jewel, but I'll destroy Cure Dolphin and take her jewel." ♡ Iruka sighed as she stared out of the classroom window. "School work… is so hard…" she muttered, burying her head into her arms. Her eyes began to travel to the clock on the wall. Only five minutes until break- she wondered how long those minutes would feel like. "As a Pretty Cure warrior, you should be trying harder with your school work!" The entire class fell silent, exchanging glances. "Did anyone else hear a strange voice then?" Fumina asked, suddenly sending the entire class into a frenzy. As students started to figure out who it was that spoke, Iruka sweatdropped, slowly opening her bag. She sighed as she saw Wave's face poking out. "I thought I told you not to follow me to school?" She whispered as Wave began to smile proudly. "As one of the Aquarians chosen to find the legendary warriors, it's my duty to always follow you!" "I thought you were chosen to find the Fantasia Jewels, not the Pretty Cure?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow. After a few seconds of silence from Wave, Iruka finally gave in. "Well, I suppose you're already in my bag so I can't take you out… but ''please ''be quiet!" She pleaded as Wave nodded, silently sliding back into her schoolbag. As the class began to calm down, accepting the entire scenario as being a joke, the teacher finally dismissed the class. For the first time all lesson, Iruka began to smile. She stretched her arms into the air. “Finally, I can have some fun!” She exclaimed, standing up. She glanced over to Amana’s seat, only to found it was empty already. Iruka began to giggle slightly. “I guess she has student council work again,” She thought out loud, beginning to walk out of the classroom, into the corridors. She was perfectly used to this cycle of events - Amana was often busy after all. Iruka smiled. She was really happy for Amana, who was clearly happy with her role, but… “Shimizu-san!” Iruka was brought out of her train of thought by somebody calling her name. Standing in front of her was the dark-haired girl. Iruka began to blush slightly. “It’s the pretty girl from yesterday…” she whispered, causing the other girl to appear confused. The redhead immediately snapped out of it, shook her head, before smiling. “That’s my name!” She exclaimed, “Though, do you know me?” The other girl nodded. “Simply researching you was easy,” she smiled, as Iruka pulled a blank face. “R-research?!” “Oh, pardon me,” She curtsied, “I’m Minato Ai, the newest member of the school newspaper club! And I need your help!” Ai extended her hand, and Iruka shook it. “You need my help?” She asked, and Ai nodded. “Well, earlier I happened to overhear your conversation with the student council president…” She explained, with an aura of grace. Iruka found herself lost for words. “Y-y-you ''what?!” Iruka spluttered out. She could almost feel Wave judging her. Ai nodded. “It’s simply fascinating! I’d love to write an article on the events of last night!” “Y-you can’t do that!” Iruka burst out, leaving Ai silent. A few moments of silence passed. Iruka could see the disappointment engraved on Ai’s face, as much as she seemed to be to trying to hide it. The redhead felt a pang of guilt. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She took a deep breath in. “Is what I’d say if I didn’t believe in you!” She exclaimed as Ai’s face began to light up. Iruka could feel Wave’s disappointment growing stronger, but it was too late to take it back now. “Thank goodness! I don’t know what I would have done if I was left without any article ideas!” Ai replied, as Iruka nervously laughed. She had to think of a plan… and fast. ♡ “This is the newspaper clubroom!” Ai opened the door to a small room, covered in various drafts of writing. On the walls were notices about ideas and deadlines, along with a few of the paper’s past issues. Ai looked around fondly- even if she was only a recent addition to the club, her love of it was clear to Iruka. Ai shot an apologetic look to Iruka. “I’m sorry, it’s a mess here isn’t it?” She nervously mentioned, before beginning to head out, “Anyway I have to grab a couple of things. Sorry to leave you when nobody else is here- but make yourself at home!” She mentioned, before leaving. As soon as the dark haired girl closed the door, Wave shot out of Iruka’s bag. “What in the name of Queen Haru do you think you’re doing?!” He shouted, “How many times do I have to mention that the Pretty Cure’s mission is supposed to be a secret! Deep Blue might target anyone who knows!” As he ranted, Iruka pouted. “I know, but she seemed so passionate!” She paused, “It’s fine, I’ll just try to push her gently towards another article idea!” Wave gave the girl a sceptical look. “Sometimes I really wonder where exactly your priorities lie,” He stated when the two started to hear a faint crying sound. Wave sighed. “I guess I better go feed Coral…” “You brought Coral, a baby, here too?!” Iruka shouted as Wave began to retreat back into the depths of her bag, nodding. “Wait, get back! I’m not done ta-” “Shimizu-san? Why are shouting at your bag?” A gentle voice asked. Iruka looked up slowly. Somehow she hadn’t noticed Ai returning to the clubroom, holding various pieces of paper in her arms. Iruka sweatdropped. “Is that what it looked like? Sorry, there just happened to a bug in here. Don’t worry, I scared it off though!” She exclaimed as the other girl gave a small smile. Iruka could tell she wasn’t convinced in the slightest. Ai sat next to the redhead and went straight to business, laying down the various pieces of paper she had gathered. Iruka scanned them, quickly realising they were all about Cure Dolphin’s battle. “Splamazing…” she muttered. She turned her attention back to the graceful girl, “If you have so much information already, why do you need me? Shouldn’t this be enough to write an article?” She asked. Ai shook her head. “You seem to know more than anyone else about this incident. Until I overheard you earlier, nobody else had mentioned a guy with a bad hairdo trying to kill a narwhal.” “T-that was a joke!” Iruka refuted, as Ai giggled slightly. “You stuttered there,” She stated, as Iruka began to blush again. “A-and?” “It’s proof that you know more than you’re letting on,” Ai began to look at her research once again, as Iruka sighed. “Fine, you’ve got me,” She raised her hands, admitting defeat. “Why are you so determined to write a whole novel about the Pretty Cure though, Minato-san?” “So that’s her name, the Pretty Cure,” Ai smiled, as her eyes drifted over to the various papers on the walls, “Hey, Shimizu-san, do you know why I decided to join this club?” Iruka shook her head, slightly frustrated that her question was ignored. “Well,” Ai started, “It’s simply because I wanted to help people out. Warn people about oncoming danger, give people the credit they deserve for kind actions that might otherwise go unnoticed,” She held her hand to her heart, “and that includes the Pretty Cure’s efforts.” Iruka was about to respond when suddenly there was a crash outside. “Oboreru!” Iruka clenched her fist. “Minato-san, run out of the school and evacuate everyone! I’ll be out with you in a bit!” She shouted as Ai nodded. The two ran outside, before going separate ways. Once they were out of sight, Wave jumped out her school bag and onto Iruka’s shoulder, along with Coral also poking her head out. “It’s a strong one…” Wave muttered, “You up for it?” Iruka nodded. “Of course I am.” Eventually, the three arrived at the area of the Oboreru, where Wakame was floating in the air. His face screwed up in disgust as he spotted Iruka. “Oi, who invited you?!” He shouted, before smirking, “Oh well, I’ll enjoy watching you be destroyed. Oboreru, after her!” Iruka placed down her bag as Wave jumped off her shoulder, and reached for her Love Shell Mirror. “Love Shell Mirror, Diamond! Ocean Song!” Iruka was surrounded by a bright light, revealing Cure Dolphin as it faded. “The Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin!” ♡ From the other side of the school, Ai finished helping students evacuate when she saw a bright pink light from the corner of her eye. “It looks my suspicions were correct after all,” She smiled and started to run towards the light. ♡ Dolphin began to dash towards the monster and went to throw a powerful punch at it. Meanwhile, Coral tapped Wave on the shoulder. “Wave, Sapphire is close,” She mentioned, as Wave smiled. “Two Fantasia Jewels not even a day apart? We must have really good luck!” Meanwhile, Dolphin was continuing to fight the Oboreru, but her attacks seemed to be doing less damage than before. Wakame laughed. “Is that it?! Yesterday was a fluke then- you really are weak after all!” He exclaimed, continuing to laugh. Dolphin went to kick the monster again. “Yesterday wasn’t a fluke! I’ll prove it!” Dolphin shouted, going in for yet another attack. However, the Oboreru managed to grab her leg, throwing her into the wall. “Iruka!” Coral cried out, tears in her eyes, as Wakame laughed hysterically. “She really is all bark and no bite after all!” He wiped tears from his eyes, still laughing. Dolphin got up once again, though obviously struggling. “It’s fine, Coral. I’ll definitely destroy this jerk once and for all!” She shouted as Wakame began to laugh even more. “You can’t even stand up! This is the funniest- the Pretty Cure of legend is just a weakling!” “Only because you’re not playing fair!” A familiar voice shouted out, “Attacks two days in a row… that’s too much! Especially when she’s all by herself!” There, Ai was standing, a fierce look on her face. Wakame scowled. “Nobody asked for your opinion!” He spat, but Ai stood her ground. “Despite not wanting to reveal herself, Shimizu-san still continued to help me investigate the Pretty Cure! I’m not about to repay that act of kindness by letting her get hurt!” She shouted as Dolphin’s eyes widened. “You knew…?” She muttered. Ai turned to give Dolphin a soft smile. “I’m sorry, Shimizu-san, but you’re terrible at lying,” She said, as Coral watched in awe. Wakame grinned. “But Little-Miss-Stubborn here lied to you, don’t you feel anger at that?” He asked, with a vicious tone to his voice. Ai shook her head. “She must have had a good reason! After all, this is dangerous!” “Then why are you getting involved, idiot child?” Ai took a deep breath. “Because she’s in danger. If I can’t even help her,” she shouted, “What good of a friend am I?!” Suddenly, a light blue beam shot down from the sky, surrounding Ai. ♡ Ai felt surrounded by a comforting warmth inside the beam. “What’s... happening?” She muttered, when Coral appeared, with a light emitting from her. “Please help Dolphin!” The narwhal pleaded and Ai nodded. “I’ll try my best! To not only protect Shimizu-san, but everyone!” She exclaimed. Coral smiled gently, as the light turned morphed into a blue Love Shell Mirror and Fantasia Jewel. Ai reached out for the two lights, as the beam disappeared. “Not another one!” Wakame screamed as Ai opened the Love Shell Mirror. “Love Shell Mirror,” she shouted, placing the jewel into the mirror, suddenly surrounded by some kind of blue galaxy. “Sapphire! Ocean Song!” Her school uniform was replaced with a sparkly blue dress and she summoned a makeup brush. She brushed it against the sapphire, proceeding to use the brush to create light around her. As the light closed in on each various part of her body, it created her outfit. First, her skirt appeared, a light blue and white layered skirt, with a dark blue curtain style layer. As the back was a translucent white trail. Then, her frilly wrist cuffs appeared, along with small boot style shoes. Next, a blue top appeared, with two strings of powers around her waist, tied together by a white ribbon at the back. Ai then ran through her hair with the brush, causing it to grow past her waist, becoming pastel blue with white streaks. At the back of her hair, a dark blue ribbon appeared, with a pastel blue shell shape in the middle. She placed her Love Shell Mirror on her chest, as a dark blue ribbon appeared around it and she let her brush disappear. She closed her eyes and once she opened them again, they were a lighter shade of grey. Ai jumped up, as the background changed to appear like the ocean. “The Blue Pearl of Hope, Cure Jellyfish!” Ai - now Cure Jellyfish - posed, as the world returned to normal once again. Wave and Cure Dolphin’s faces both lit up. “Ai’s a Pretty Cure!” Dolphin exclaimed as Wave nodded. “Not only that, but she also brought the second Fantasia Jewel with her!” Jellyfish pulled a serious face and began heading towards the Oboreru. She grabbed it, throwing it up into the air. Wakame scowled as the newly awoken hero looked at her hands. “Was that me? Am I really that strong?” She muttered as Dolphin nodded, heading to her side. “It’s cool, isn’t it?” The pink cure smiled at her partner, who nodded back eagerly. “So there’s two weaklings now?” Wakame scoffed, “It’s a shame, neither of you are strong enough to bring down my Oboreru!” The two girls exchanged glances. “Maybe not alone..!” Jellyfish shouted. “But together we’re invincible!” Dolphin shouted too, as the two girls both threw attacks at the monster. It fell down, and Dolphin nodded at Jellyfish. “Now, unleash your power!” Dolphin shouted. Jellyfish took the Love Shell Mirror off of her ribbon and closed her eyes. “Please, give me the power to protect everyone,” she whispered, as the mirror began to glow blue. She smiled. “Love Shell Mirror, Sapphire!” She exclaimed as the mirror opened up. The makeup brush appeared once again. Jellyfish brushed the jewel once again, creating yet another trail of light. She drew a circle. “Feel the melody of the ocean!” She shouted as the circle turned into water. “Pretty Cure, Sapphire Splash!” She sent the water circle forwards, into the Oboreru. It surrounded the monster, closing in until the Oboreru disappeared into sparkles. Growing frustrated, Wakame disappeared once again and the two girls detransformed. Iruka turned to Ai, smiling. “Looks like we’re teammates now!” She beamed, as Ai began to blush slightly. “Het, Shimizu-san…” She muttered, “Do you think we could be friends from now on?” Iruka began to giggle slightly, causing Ai to blush more. “Why are you laughing?” She asked. “I thought we were already friends! That’s what you said in battle, after all!” “E-ehh? You don’t mind?” Iruka shook her head. “Of course not! Why would I?” She asked as Ai looked to the ground. “Well, I’ve never really had friends before… I’m not very good at talking to people…” she mumbled when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. “Well, there’s a first for everything, isn’t there?” Iruka chirped, as Ai began to hug her back. ♡ Iruka walked into school, humming. It had a couple of days since the last attack and Wakame still hadn’t appeared again. As she walked onto the school grounds, she noticed a large group of students surrounding the bulletin board, where highlight articles from the school paper would be posted, in order to encourage people to buy the paper instead of reading the news online on some generic website. Interested by the large crowd, Iruka began to make her way over. She pushed her way through the crowd and quickly scanned for whatever was drawing so much attention. “Isn’t it so cool that happened on our very school grounds?” One student exclaimed and met was with agreement. As Iruka read through the admittedly short article, a smile appeared on her face. “Ai-san really is splamazing!” The redhead smiled, as she turned her attention to the drawing of Dolphin and Jellyfish at the bottom of the article, ‘The Pretty Cure saved our school- and they’ll save many more places too!’. ♡ “Izumihama… do I really have to come with you guys?” Meanwhile, on a train, a girl with long brunette hair was staring out of the window. “You’re already on the train, I think it’s a bit too late for that now, Kaoru,” an older woman replied, as the brunette, Kaoru, sighed. “But mum-” She attempted to protest, only to be cut off. “Anyway, it’s a seaside town! You could get a tan- think of how many swimsuit selfies you could upload to Shellstagram!” her mother exclaimed, as the teenage girl rolled her eyes. “In early spring? Are you sure about that?” A few moments of silence passed. “You know, a lot of people in Izumihama really admire you, it might do you some good to interact with them! Even if not, it’s only for a couple of months. You’ll survive.” Kaoru began to block out her mother and stared at the sky. These couple of months would probably last forever... Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure Episodes